


out of touch

by Anonymous



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonathan Harker wakes up in Santa Carla, California - nearly a hundred years later.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	out of touch

With the crucifix still clutched in his gloved hand, Jonathan waits. 

The glow from the lantern hanging off the carriage fades with the distance, disappearing into the thick and heavy fog and Jonathan is alone. 

He knows he’s not - not in a literal sense, if the nearby howling of wolves is anything to consider. Then, the sound of growling, snarling - a dangerous animal with bared teeth fills the air along with the rustling wind and crackling thunder. 

Jonathan turns, another faint glow approaching him, along with a string of dark horses - another carriage approaches him. Riding through the mist and fog like it was purely emitted from it. Jonathan might consider it an illusion, a trick played upon himself by his own eyes, if it didn’t seem so real.

The carriage is driven by a tall man, dressed in dark colors such as his horses, with a grand hat that obscured most of his face from view. 

Jonathan stands, watching the carriage approach - then, simply nothing. 

The carriage, lead by the four horses and the tall man is the last thing Jonathan remembers before absolute nothingness. 

~

Jonathan wakes up or comes to, rather, sometime later, with a foggy feeling like he isn’t quite sure how much time has passed. 

It’s the sounds he notices at first, all varying degrees of loudness - chatter and laughter like he’s surrounded by dozens of people at once, and music, albiet faint he still picks it up somewhere off in the distance. 

Then, he opens his eyes. 

Jonathan opens his eyes to a crowd of people, all moving past him like he’s nothing out of the ordinary in the least bit. Jonathan looks around, sees lights, a carousel - one like he’d seen at the fair a few years back.

For a split second, Jonathan thinks he might be dreaming, perhaps another cruel trick played upon him by his eyes. The air smells sweet, and it’s not as thick and surupy as it’d seemed once he’d left the carriage, the night is clear as day, not a bit of fog to be seen. 

He feels a lot warmer, however, humid - like mid-summer’s heat dwindling over into nightfall. 

Everything seems so clear here. The air, the sky, the water in the distance that reflects the lights hanging upon the buildings above him. His own mind is beyond cloudly in comparison. 

He doesn’t recognize anything, or anyone, and he isn’t sure why he would.

Someone passes by him, jostling him slightly with an accidental bump of the shoulder, and he hears the faint mutterings of an apology.

Jonathan reacts, as if his brain is finally kicking into gear, and moves along with the stranger, excusing himself and gaining the stranger’s attention once again.

Another face Jonathan doesn’t recognize.

“Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where I am?”

The stranger eyes Jonathan warily, but he responds. “Uh, Santa Carla? California?”

The United States.

_ Not _ Translyvania, and  _ not _ back home with his dear Mina. 

Jonathan must be dreaming.

~

“You lost or somethin’, buddy?” 

Jonathan turns, still wandering amongst the crowd, and sees a group of men approaching him on bicycles. Strange sort of bicycles - nothing like Jonathan’s really ever seen. 

Four of them, same as the four horses leading the carriage Jonathan remembers seeing. Perhaps there’s something behind that, some hidden meaning that Jonathan’s mind is still too fuzzy to comprehend just yet. 

The men slow up, coming to a stop beside him. A man with stark blonde hair - almost white like snow, the one Jonathan assumes as the one to address him earlier - speaks again. 

“Why’re you dressed like that?”

The man eyes Jonathan, his gaze sweeping swiftly over him causing Jonathan to peer down at his own outfit. He’s still dressed in his coat, suit, and gloves. He must’ve lost his hat somewhere along the way, although Jonathan doesn’t remember where or when. 

He is overdressed for the weather, specifically, he knows. The muggy heat makes him feel vastly too warm for his heavy coat. 

When Jonathan glances back up, his eyes connect with one of the others behind the man with the stark, spiky white hair. His hair is blonde, as well - but too a lesser degree. The eye contact is quick and fleeting, and Jonathan is turning his attention to the man in front once again.

The man continues on, although Jonathan hasn’t spoken a word to him. 

“What’s your name?” 

And this, it seems Jonathan finds his tongue. 

“Jonathan Harker,” He tells the man, and the man smiles. All sharp teeth behind a halfway sincere grin.

“Jonathan,” The man tries it out, and his smile grows. “Well,  _ Johnny _ , I’m David,” - he gestures behind him with a graceful sweep of his hand. “That’s Dwayne and Laddie, Paul, and Marko.” 

Jonathan glances back to the last of the men to be addressed, and his gaze is returned once again. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jonathan returns David’s smile, albeit a little less enthused. A thin, polite grin. 

“Yeah,” David lets the word trail off, eyeing Jonathan one last time as if he’s suspicious of something. As if he’s trying to work out something about Jonathan in his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
